A Normal Love Story
by frostiemint
Summary: What if...after being together for so long...one of them gets bored? Will they find a way to keep their love together or will they let it go? KAKAIRU It's kinda sweet...


Author: frostiemint

Pairing: KakaIru

Warning: AU, Yaoi, which obviously mean boyXboy goodness, WAFF

Disclaimer: Nah, don't own them…maybe in the future muahaha!

Okay, you peeps better read this first. frostiemint's first attempt at a one-shot. This story ish sooo fluffy and sad, maybe, I actually cried while writing this. I warned you, so don't blame me if you're traumatized but…you should read it 'cause I wrote it…hahaha! REVIEW PWEASE NYA!

I know I should be working on my multi-chaptered story but...

**Iruka is still a teacher and Kakashi…well, he can be anything can't he? On with the fic!**

A Normal Love Story

We dated for three years and he moved into my apartment two years after that, I have to say, I am getting tired…bored, all the reason for me falling in love with him back then are now, just plain boring. I happen to be a very sentimental person and have a sensitive nature. I miss the romantic moments we went through together like a small child always wanting love from his parents.

But, I never get all of that. Not now. Hatake Kakashi is way different than what I expected him to be. I guess I had my hopes too high, had over-rated him. He doesn't seem to have any sensitivity at all and his lack of romance in our relationship had ruled out my fantasy of having the perfect love life. That's why, one day, I bolded myself to tell him my decision. I wanted to break-up.

"W-why?", he asked, shocked.

"I'm tired Kashi. You never seem to give me the love that I wanted…that I long for"

He fell quiet and stared at the ceiling all night, looking as if he's thinking of something, but actually, he wasn't. My disappointment grew. A guy who can't even express his own feelings, what more can I expect from him? All he ever wants, ever seem to want, from me is…sex.

At long last, he asked, "What can I do to change your mind Ruru?".

I turned my head towards him and looked deeply into his mismatched eyes. Slowly, I answered with a soft voice, "I have a question, if you can find the answer that dwells in my heart, I'll change my mind".

He heaved a choked sigh and nodded for me to continue.

"If there is this beautiful Moon flower that I happen to like that grows on top of a very tall cliff, and we both know that if you get it for me, you'll die-"

"But Ruru-"

"Doesn't matter, you'll still die. W-will you go and get it for me?"

Kakashi stared at the ceiling again and said, "I'll give the answer tomorrow".

I heard my heart crack at his reply.

-+-+-+-

The next morning, I realised that he had already woken up. His side of the bed was made up and he was no where in sight. I made my way to the kitchen where I stumbled across a piece of paper with his scrawny handwriting tucked neatly under a glass of cold milk. I forced myself to smile. Kakashi knew I love drinking cold milk in the morning. My attention was then focused on the paper. I picked it up and read it. It read:-

"_My dearest Iruka, I will not go and pick that flower for you, but please let me give you the reasons why"_

The first sentence broke my heart in two. But, I willed myself to read on.

"_You're always busy with your exam papers and sometimes, when you're too tired, you always make mistakes when checking them. Then, you'll shout in frustration and start to cry. I have to lend you my fingers to wipe away your tears and to help you correct the mistakes that you've made"_

"_You always forget to bring the house key when you wake up late to go to the academy and I have to lend you my leg to kick the door down because you said that you don't want to destroy it"_

"_You like to go shopping but sometimes you get distracted and occasionally, you get lost at new places that we visit. I have to go find you from one lot to the other to bring you back to the safety of our home"_

"_You always get muscle aches whenever we make love and I have to lend you my hand to massage your back and your legs that are achy"_

"_You prefer sitting at home and I always get worried that you'll turn 'weird'. So, I have to buy you presents and things that can entertain you while I'm out at work. I also lend you my tongue whenever you're feeling bored so that I can hear your adorable laugh when I tell you funny things that happened to me"_

"_You're always on the computer, typing things for your students, and that's not good for your eyes. I have to take care of my eyes so that, when we're old, I could help you clip your nails and help you bath"_

"_My hand will hold your smaller one, guiding you through the beaches that you love so much, looking at the sunrise and enjoying the beautiful sand. Then I'll tell you stories about the colourful flowers that sparkle and shine but no matter how pretty they are, your perfect smile will always outlast them all"_

"_But my dear, I will never pluck that flower to die. Because, I can never live with myself if I see you crying over my death"_

"_Ruka, Kashi knows that there are other people out there that can love you more than I do"_

"_And that's why, Ruka, if everything that my hand, legs and eyes gave you are not enough, I won't stop you from searching for other hands, legs and eyes that can make you happy"_

I let out a small chuckle at this particular sentence. That idiot can't even express his feelings in a letter. Crystal like water fell from my eyes and smeared the ink a bit but I kept on reading.

"_And now, you've finished reading my answer. If you're satisfied with all of these lame answers, and still want me in your life, then please open the door to our home, because I am waiting outside right now"_

"_But, if I still can't change your mind, then…please, Ruka, just open the door and let me in to pack up my things. I won't burden you with my existence anymore. Just believe me when I say, your happiness is my happiness too"_

I stared at the letter, tears still making their way down my tanned cheeks. Immediately, my eyes focused on the wooden door that marked the entrance to the house. Without thinking, I ran to the door, opened it and saw Kakashi looking at me with uncertainty etched into his perfectly sculptured face. In his hand was a glass of cold milk and my favourite bread roll.

I hugged him, not caring that the milk was dripping down our bodies. Now I know no one had ever loved me as much as Hatake Kakashi. 'This is love', I realised, 'When you think the feeling is slowly fading away from your core because he can't give you love in a '_way'_ that you want, somehow, just somehow, love will find us in a '_way'_ that we never thought existed'.

"I love you Kashi! I'm sorry I've been such a fool! I love you, don't ever leave me okay?", I cried, hugging him so tightly that I could feel his heartbeat. And, at that moment, I felt like both of us had emerged and breathed as one.

"Ruka, of course I won't!", he said indignantly, ruffling my hair, "I love you too".

**(A/N)**

frostie: Shit, that was sad. I dunno bout you guys but I felt my heart shatter into pieces when I wrote and read and re-read it. But thank god it's a happy ending or else I'd have to kill myself. Right now I'm feeling fluffy! Review please!


End file.
